


The First Tuesday of November

by Humfrery



Series: Yu x Marie Oneshots [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Goddesses, Het, Immortality, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sickfic, Spoilers, Tsunderes, but not in a serious way, by the way welcome newcomers, steam newbies beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humfrery/pseuds/Humfrery
Summary: Marie is sick, which is really weird because goddesses can't get sick, right? In any case, she feels like crap and Yu finds a way to take care of her.Set post-canon, four years after P4G. No, it is not related to Persona 5 in anyway. The year is a coincidence. Marie-lovers, this one's for you!
Relationships: Marie/Narukami Yu, Marie/Persona 4 Protagonist, Marie/Seta Souji
Series: Yu x Marie Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The First Tuesday of November

The great and mighty Izanami no Mikoto, granter of humanity’s wishes, was dying. Well, not _literally_ , but she sure did feel like it. For hours now, she was lying on her couch and coughing up a storm. Ever since she got up that morning, she felt a slight headache behind her eyes. Marie decided that it was probably nothing. 

She was wrong. 

At around ten past twelve, it had devolved into a full-blown cold. Her headache worsened, she sneezed and coughed - the whole shebang. She was utterly baffled as to how this happened. She was an immortal goddess, right? How on earth did she even come down with a human disease?

There was, of course, a perfectly logical explanation for all this, but at the time, Marie’s head was stuffy and aching and in no capacity whatsoever to ponder it. 

She shivered and rolled over on her couch. That headache pounded in her head and made it hard to think. Her whole body felt weak and was vaguely miserable. With the blanket, she felt far too hot and stuffy, but at the same time she felt a chill that iced her to her core. So she had no choice but to pull the blankets closer to herself and endure it. 

In her long, immortal life, she had never felt anything like this. At least, she was pretty sure she never did. Living as long as she has, Marie couldn’t remember every little detail of her life. Maybe there was that one time in the 1940’s…?

It finally became too warm to bear and she threw off the blanket. Immediately, she regretted it. She felt the air freeze her exposed body, and she hurriedly pulled it up again. It’s official: this had to be the most miserable day of Marie’s life. 

She almost resigned herself to a day of restless suffering when a noise came from the doorway. Someone was turning the lock. Marie finally felt hope. Yu had come. She had texted him a while back saying she had a cold, but he had classes and couldn’t come until they were done. Thankfully, his college was in the same city she lived in, Okina, so it was only a short drive to her apartment. 

She turned over and saw his face in the doorway. To her, he looked quite like an angel. Her guardian angel. His brow was creased in worry, but his mouth was pressed into a comforting smile. His eyes looked a little worn and ragged, like he was also really tired. He always did say that college was tough. But he still visited her anyway. In his hand, he was holding a bag. She couldn’t smell, but she knew that there was food in there. 

“Hey,” he said simply. God, she loved him. 

“My hero,” she croaked back. 

He walked over to the couch and sat beside her. “How are you feeling?” he asked. His voice comforted her. He was always the one constant thing in her life. From the moment he took it upon himself to guide her out of the Velvet Room and into the real world. 

“Horrible,” she groaned. She closed her eyes and laid her head on a throw pillow. She couldn’t support herself. 

“What’s happening? I’ve never seen you like this,” he said. Marie just coughed and opened one eye. She saw his gaze look worriedly down on her. 

“I don’t know. I…” -she sneezed- “ugh, maybe I _am_ able to get colds.” She put her head down again. “Stupid, friggin’ human diseases and their stupid, friggin’ coughing and whatnot.” 

Yu just sat silently and tenderly combed his hand through her hair. For a minute, she almost forgot all about her troubles. Marie _loved_ it when he did that. 

After a while, he opened the bag that he brought with him. “I brought porridge,” he said. 

“I don’t want to eat,” she said. She hadn’t had an appetite for the entire day. 

“Well too bad,” he said. “It’ll make you feel better.”

Marie reluctantly sat up. He opened the top of the container and gave her a spoon from the bag. She took the porridge from him. It was steaming, and there were pickled plums floating in the rice. She took up a spoonful of it and brought it to her mouth. It was scalding hot, but she swallowed it anyway. It warmed her inside. Yu rubbed a hand on her back as she ate her food. She consumed it all slowly, one spoonful at a time. 

When she was done, she placed the container aside and accepted the glass of water that Yu brought her from the kitchen, and she drank it greedily. Though she would never admit it to him, she _did_ feel a bit better. 

Once Yu sat back on the couch, she rested her head again - this time in his shoulder. He didn’t protest, just wrapped his arm around her. She looked at him, and he smiled gently. 

“Get some rest, love,” he whispered. Despite herself, she giggled a little. She snuggled closer. 

“Stupid, cheesy idiot,” she whispered back. He chuckled. Yu always thought it was funny when she said things like that. 

He reached over to grab the TV remote and turned the TV onto the news channel. Marie was feeling a whole lot better now. She got some food into her system, the love of her life was here, and he was whispering romantic things in her ears. Despite her headache, Marie felt joy rising up through her. She decided that, despite everything, she was a very lucky girl. 

“Unfortunately, Mariko-san called in sick today, but she was kind enough to email us her weather forecasts,” the anchor on the television said. Marie smiled at that. “Tomorrow is November 9th and we’re expecting… “

Marie didn’t hear the rest of the report. She sat straight. 

“Today is November 8th? 2016?” she asked. She had just realized something. 

“Yeah, why?” 

Marie’s headache suddenly spiked in pain, and she cried out. She grasped her head. It felt like it was going to split in two. 

“What’s happening? What-”

“I know what’s gotten me sick!” she exclaimed. “I can feel it: great celebration and great disappointment. So many contradictory wishes and desires… my godly dominion is so confused… “

“What do you mean? Marie what is happening?” 

She didn’t get to answer. Pain pierced her head again, and she crumpled into Yu’s arms. Everything faded to black. 

* * *

When she woke up, she found herself laying in his lap, covered with a blanket. Sometime in the night, he must have put one over her. She craned her neck to look at the clock. It was six in the morning. The sun wasn’t up yet. 

Eventually she forced herself to get up, feeling very refreshed. Her sickness was gone. She walked over to the window and opened it. The fresh air felt cool on her face. She breathed it in fully. It felt so good. 

Yu roused from her movements, and when he pried open his eyes and saw her, he started fully awake. 

“Marie,” he began, his beautiful silver eyes wide with worry, “are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m feeling fine,” she said. She sat back down on the couch next to him. “More than fine, I’m feeling all better.” 

“What happened?” he asked, looking a little less worried. 

“I don’t know. I don’t even remember,” she replied. Last night was a bit of a blur for her. Yu sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

“Well, thank goodness you’re alright,” he said, “I was so worried. You fainted on me.” 

Marie snorted and gave a wry smile. “That must have looked _really_ impressive, huh? The goddess Marie heroically faints into her boyfriend’s arms! Truly a victory for the forces of justice!” 

Yu gently laughed, and Marie couldn’t help having a laughing fit herself. He reached out and gathered her in a hug, and Marie let herself melt into his body. He was warm, and she fit perfectly into his embrace, face buried in the crook of his neck. Everything about him was so _familiar_ , and it comforted her. She almost dozed off again before realizing that she had work that day. Excusing herself, she untangled herself from him and went to get changed and made-up. 

When she came back, she found Yu asleep. He was spread eagle on the couch, his head facing up and his mouth agape. Poor thing was probably too panicked to get very much rest last night. He looked almost too peaceful to wake up, but Marie was sure he also needed to be somewhere too, so she woke him up with a peck to his forehead. And as soon as she was sure he was awake, she softly kissed his lips. 

“Thanks for taking care of me,” she whispered. He hummed in response, his eyes closed and his smile full and content. 


End file.
